xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Li Guang's Bow
Li Guang's Bow is the strongest weapon in the Cave World and one of the strongest even in the Immortal Astral Continent. Appearance The bow is quite large and has nine seals engraved upon it. The bow is made of bone, with engravings of a moon and stars. The bow string was made of an unknown material that gave off an ancient aura. The arrow that is used along with it is long and dark with nine feathers on its tail. Background In the past, Li Guang used this bow to shoot down Ye Mo's left eye which contained his Ancient Demon powers and the memories of his homeland. He did this as part of an agreement he had with the Ancient Celestial Sovereign with the Ancient Celestial Sovereign returning the bow back to Li Guang's sect once the Heavenly Dao has grown. Many years after the battle against Ye Mo, Seven-Colored Daoist appeared to retrieve Li Guang's Bow. However, he was shocked to see that Ye Mo was still alive. Thus, he immediately escaped. History Book Ten Sovereign's disciple, Feng Yi, used Li Guang's Bow against Wang Lin near the end of the First Battle of the Third Sealed-Outer Realm War. Wang Lin managed to block the three blows with the help of Tai Aluo, however, he was severely injured. Then, Sovereign appeared and threw the bow near the torn hole on the Realm-Sealing Formation to lure Inner Realm cultivators to attempt to steal it. The Ancient Demon inside Esteemed Great Void immediately rushed out to steal it but fell into Sovereign's trap and had a large amount of his demonic aura stolen, instead. Suddenly, Old Ghost Zhan appeared and took the bow. He then threw it towards Wang Lin which allowed him to take the bow but it further exacerbated his injuries as the bow would only acknowledge Celestials as its users. This forced Wang Lin to urgently call out the Nether Beast and escape inside its belly. There, he met Lian Daofei who passed on his Immortal Celestial Body to him which allowed him to finally control the bow. Wang Lin later entered the 19th layer of the Tattoo Clan's Ancestral Grave on Planet Suzaku where he found the arrow used in conjunction with Li Guang's Bow. Wang Lin used the bow for the first time when he was ambushed by Sovereign's Fishing the Moon in the Well. It allowed him to kill the avatars of Ice Boy, Second Concubine and Heaven Master Void God while it caused severe injuries to Sovereign. Book Eleven Afterwards, Wang Lin drew the arrow on Li Guang's Bow inside the Ancient Celestial Realm to coerce the Four Generals into making a deal with him. Finally, he used the bow once again when he killed Sovereign during the final battle in the Allheaven Star System. As Sovereign had the Sealing Extermination Clan's Three-Life Spell, he survived but it left him with just one life as he died once before. After returning to the Outer Realm, Sovereign continuously sent strong cultivators such as five Nirvana Void cultivators along with 100,000 weaker cultivators to force Wang Lin to use up Li Guang's Bow twice as he had divined that Wang Lin could only use it twice before it extinguished his Celestial Bloodline. Sovereign even begged Seven-Colored Daoist to free Dao Master Miao Yin, Devil Master Nine Heavens and Esteemed Great Desolation from Ye Mo's Tomb so that they could draw out the two shots but they were routed by Dao Master Blue Dream. Book Twelve Wang Lin returned the bow to the Imperial Li Family when he visited the Celestial Clan's Imperial City in the Immortal Astral Continent.Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Bows